User blog:Zangetsu13/Rose of God Tier List Characters
Hello everyone. This blog post is a tier list of every character in my Rose of God series. The following list is quite simple. The strongest characters start from the top. The lower you go down, the weaker the characters get. Beings such as the Primordial Beings or Primordial Species Level Entities are all equals. For Primordial Species, even though I said they were equal, the lower you scroll down to check them indicates their birth order. Other species with an equal sign shows they're equals in terms of power and other abilities. I'll be updating the list to add in new characters if I forgot to add them or decide to place a character higher or lower if I want to make them stronger or weaker. Omnipotence 0. The One Above (Omnipotence) High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *Orion (First Demiurge) 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *God/Light (Primordial Being of Light) *Erebos/Darkness (Primordial Being of Darkness) *Goddess (Primordial Being of Life) *Death (Primordial Being of Death) *Chronos (Primordial Being of Time) *Mabota (Primordial Being of Space) *Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) 3. 3rd strongest Abstract Entities *Merged Shards (Merged Fragments of Primordial Being) **Sheol (Shard of Chaos and Erebos/Nothingness and Darkness) **Jesus Christ (Shard of God and Goddess/Light and Life) **Eon (Shard of Chronos and Mabota/Time and Space) *True Nephalem Powers **Sharon (True Potential) **Alexandray Sunday (True Potential) *Matured Demiurge **Yaldabaoth (Demiurge of Light) **Betzalel (Demiurge of Nothingness) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Heka (Vital Force of Magic and Medicine) *The Doctrine (Beliefs of Creation) *Alexandra (Merged Leah or Axel Essence/Full Demonic or Angelic Nature) *Spirits of God **Nemesio (Vengeance of God) **Harmehar (Mercy of God) **Elisheva (Wrath of God) *Sharon (Ethereal Energy) = Alexandra Sunday (Ethereal Energy) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Leah (Scarlet Nova Form) *Axel (Cyan Star Form) *Chronotheist (Primordial Time Wraiths) **Past **Present **Future *Choromancers (Primordial Space Monitors) **Length **Height **Width *Personifications of Creation **Destiny **Dream **Destruction **Desire **Despair **Delirium *Emotional Spectrums Spirits **Spiritele de Viață (Life Planetary Star) **Spiritele de Moarte (Death Planetary Star) **Speranța Spiritelor (Hope Planetary Star) **Vor Spiritele (Will Planetary Star) **Spiritele Furioase (Rage Planetary Star) **Teama Spiritelor (Fear Planetary Star) **Iubesc Spiritele (Love Planetary Star) **Spirite de Compasiune (Compassion Planetary Star) **Spirite Lacomie (Greed Planetary Star) *First Entities of the First Worlds **Genesis (The Beginning) **Revelation (The End) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *Damien Thorn (Arch-Nephilim/Merged with Lucifer Consciousness/Essence) *Shards (Fragment of a Primordial Beings) **Maura (Shard of Darkness/Erebos) **Yggdrasil (Shard of Goddess) **Mistress Death (Shard of Death) **Leah (Nether Energy) = Axel (Aether Energy) 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Metatron (Empowered by all Word of Gods) *Azathoth (First Outer God/Cosmic Monster) *Primal Beast (Primordial Monsters) **Behemoth **Leviathan **Ziz *Young Demiurges (Primordial and Mortal Hybrid) **Damon (Demiurge of Death) **Ava Nelson (Demiurge of Life) 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Damien Thorn/Morningstar (Antichrist/Son of Lucifer/Arch-Nephilim) *Nephalem (Angel-Demon Hybrid) **Alexandra Sunday (Arch-Nephalem/Tribrid) **Rathma (First of the Ancients) *Imperius (Nephesh/Angel-Deity Hybrid) *Sephtis (Maveth/Angel-Reaper Hyrbid) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Adriel (Arch-Nephilim) **Benjamin (Arch-Nephilim) **Terrrance (Arch-Cambion) *Neo Army (Modified Arch-Nephilim Soldiers) *Empowered Cambions/Nephilims (Empowered by Raizel/Benjamin/Terrance) *Lucifer Morningstar (First Archangel) *Kokabiel (30-40 Million Souls Empowered) *Young Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Leah (Arch-Cambion/Warlock) **Axel (Arch-Nephilim) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence All Primordial Species Level Entities are equal, including Younger Horsemen and Guardians. Azatoth, Chronotheist, Choromancers, and Primal Beast are considered Primordial Species but are a lot stronger. *Younger Horsemen **Famine **War **Pestilence *Primordial Species **Archangels (Primordial Angels) ***Michael ***Samael ***Uriel ***Raphael ***Raziel ***Gabriel **Archdemons (Primordial Demons) ***Tathamet ***Mephistopheles ***Baal ***Satan/Diablo **Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) ***Ouranos ***Tartarus ***Gaea ***Pontos ***Nyx **Necro-Reaper (Primordial Reapers) ***Malthael **Eldritch Horrors (Outer Gods/Cosmic Monsters) ***Nyarathotep ***Nyog' Sothep ***Magnum Tenebrosum ***Shub-Niggurath ***Yog-Sothoth **Avalonian (Primordial Fairies) ***King Oberon ***Queen Titania *Guardians **Ridwan (Guardian of Heaven's Gate) **Malik (Guardian of Hell's Gate) *Ivory Sisters (All Three Powers Combined Together and Empowered by Lucifer) *Maria (Chevah/Angel-Monster Hybrid) *Zachary (Zeman/Angel-Time Wrath Hybrid) *Astral (Chalal/Angel/Space Monitor Hybrid) *Glinda (Ahava/Angel-Fairy Hybrid) Top High Tier Supernatural Entities *Marceline (Empowered by Blood Transcendence) *Alexandra Sunday (Child/Young Arch-Nephalem) *Empowered Nephilims *Empowered Cambions (Empowered by Lucifer) *Living Tribunal (3x Tribunal Members) Chief Higher Angel Level Entities *Rephaim (Seraphim Sired Nephilim) = Elioud (Grigori Sired Nephilim) **Valdus (Elioud) *Cthulu (First Great Old One) *Chief Higher Angels **Seraphiel (First/Chief of the Seraphim) **Kerubiel (First/Chief of the Cherubim) **Chamuel (First/Chief of the Powers) **Samyaza (First/Chief of the Grigori) *Kronos (King of Mount Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture/Scythe) *Norse Giants **Surtr **Ymir *First Deities of Religion **Apophis (God of Evil/Darkness/Destruction) **Ra (Sun God) **Vishnu (Hindu/God of Hinduism) **Brahman (Hindu God of Creation) **Shiva (Hindu God of Destruction) *Set (Empowered by Stolen Eygpt God Powers) *Typhon (Father of all Monsters) *Great Old Ones *Aphrodite (Genitals of Ouranos) *Nachiel (Angel of the Sun) = Sorath (Demon of the Sun) Higher Angel/Titans Level Entities *Archons (Servants of Demiurges) *First Generation Titans = Elder Cyclops = Hecatoncheiries **Hyperion **Krios **Koios **Lapetus **Oceanus **Rhea *Seraphim = Cherubim = Powers = Grigori **Elohim (Seraphim/Holy Spirit fragment of Jesus) **Metatron (Seraphim/Scribe of God) **Camael (Powers) **Cassiel (Powers) **Verchiel (Powers) **Shamsiel (Grigori) **Ezekiel (Grigori/False Prophet) **Ariel (Grigori) *Kampe (Jailer of Cyclops and Hecatoncheires) *Caesars of Edom (Caesars of Edom/Blue-Eyed Cambion) **Lillie **Phoebe **Tazanna *Marceline (Demon-Vampire-Human Hybrid with Demon Blood Sword) *Empress/Emperor of Hell (Blue-Eyed Demons) **Lilith (First Demon) **Lucion (Lilith's Half-Brother/Mephistopheles's Son) *Second and Third Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Asmodai of Edom (Prince of Hell Spawn Cambion) **Apollyon *Cain (Knight of Hell-Vampire Hybrid empowerd by Mark of Cain) *The Messengers of the Apocalypse **Abel (Celestial Messenger) *Four Horsemen Avatars (Humans Horsmen Ring Bearers) **Death **Famine **War **Pestilence *Ladon (Guardian of the Golden Apples/True Form) *Special Demons/Demon Hybrids **Diabolus (First Born of Samael) **Baphomet (Templar Demon) **Alastor (Duke of Hell/Lilith's Spawn) **Mazikeen (Ruler of the Lilim) **Bo (Succubus of the Underworld) **Samhain (Ruler of Halloween/Samael's Spawn) **Abaddon (Knight of Hell/Samael's Spawn) Princes of Hell Level Entities *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons) **Lucifuge **Beezlebub **Asmodeus **Amon **Mammon **Belphegor **Leviathan *Echidna (Mother of All Monsters) *Shala (Queen of Halloween) *Fenris (Fame-Wolf/Monster of the River) *Jormungandr (Midgard Serpent) *Dukes of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Barbatos **Eligor **Sin (Seven Deadly Sins Merged/Greater Demon) **Legion **Astaroth **Zepar Chief Deity Level Entities *Colchian Dragon (Guardian of Golden Fleece) *Smaug (Alpha Dragon/Dragon Form) *Chief Deities **Zeus **Odin **Hades **Poseidon **Huitzilopochtli **Hera *Time Wraiths = Space Monitors *Warrior/Magic Pratictitioner Deities **Thor (Olympian) **Horus (Eygptian) **Ares (Olympian) **Set (Eygptian) **Hel (Asgardian) **Loki (Asgardian) **Athena (Olympian) **Artemis (Oylmpian) *Munkar (The Denied) = Nakir (The Denier) *Empyrean Army (Armies of Heaven's Gates) = Pandemonium Army (Armies of Hell's Gates) First Born Level Entities *Cerberus (Hound of Hades/Guardian of Hell Gates) *Orthrus *Lernaean Hydra *Nemean Lion *Caucasian Eagle *Marquis of Hell **Judas **Azazel *Aidan (Alpha Phoenix) *Eques of Edom (Cambion-Hell Knight Spawn) **Dante **Vergil *Regular Nephilims **William **Astrid **Samson **Elihu **Cameron *Knights of Hell (Orange-Eyed Demons) **Furcas *Angels of Sacred Prostitution **Eiseth Zenunim **Agrat Bat Mahlat **Naamuh *Dominion **Zadkiel (First/Chief of the Dominions) High/Med Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) *Ophanim *Corvin (Alpha Vaewolf) *Avalon Vanguard (Elite Fairies) *Virtues **Chastity **Temperance **Charity **Diligence **Patience **Kindness **Humility Angel Level Entities *Common Angels **Anael *Umbras *Moirai (The Fates) **Clotho (Fate of Birth) **Lachesis (Fate of Life) **Atropos (Fate of Death) *Reapers *Alpha Monsters **Fowler (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Wolf) **Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) *Mongrel (Monster Hybrid) *Alice Kyteler (First Witch) *Warlocks (Demon-Witch Hyrbid) *Regular Cambions **Lorelei **Sebastian Low Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Storm/Night Demon (Incubus and Succubus/Lilith's First Generation of Demonic Children) **Irdu Lili (First Incubus) **Ardat Lili (First Succubus) **Lilitu (First Succubus) **Lilu (First Incubus) *Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) *Elite Monsters **Dragons **Phoenix **Vaewolf *Sanguis (Special Children) **Regular Shadowhunters (Angel Blood) **Regular Endarken Heralds (Demon Blood) *Seven Deadly Sins (Greater Demon) **Pride **Wrath **Greed **Lust **Gluttony **Envy **Sloth *Seelie (Demon-Fairy Hybrid) *Presidents (Red-Eyed Demons) *Ishim (Lower Angel) Normal Supernatural Level Entities *Regular Demons **Incubus (Gray-Eyed Demons) **Succubus (Pink-Eyed Demons) *Monsters **Wendigo **Werewolves **Vampires *Magic Practitioners **Druids **Witches *Fairies *Psychics Human Level Entities *First Humans **Adam **Eve **Pandora *The Priest *Supernatural Hunters *Humans Category:Blog posts